Pyramids of Mars
Commentary Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Michael Sheard (Laurence Scarman), Philip Hinchcliffe (producer), Paddy Russell (director). Deleted and Extended Scenes A short selection of deleted and extended scenes from the story includes the unused shot of the TARDIS materialising on the alternative future Earth of 1980, an alternative take of the poacher running away from the mummies after he shoots Marcus Scarman, and the full-length version of the war missile explosion. Also included are three sequences utilising roll-back and mix effects that Paddy Russell felt were not successful and subsequently cut out. These have been re-instated from the production's original timecoded Shibaden viewing tapes. (TBC | TBC | TBC) Osirian Gothic A nostalgic look back at the making of Pyramids of Mars, with contributions from actors Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah), Bernard Archard (Marcus Scarman), Michael Sheard (Laurence Scarman), Peter Copley (Dr Warlock), Gabrel Woolf (Sutekh), plus producer Philip Hinchcliffe, director Paddy Russell and designer Christine Ruscoe. Produced by Ed Stradling. Produced by Paul Vanezis. Serial Thrillers Pyramids of Mars is considered one of the many classic Doctor Who stories made in the three years that producer Philip Hinchcliffe' was in charge of the programme. This documentary looks at the Hinchcliffe era and attempts to discover what made this one of the most successful and popular periods in Doctor Who's history. Featuring contributions from actress Elisabeth Sladen, director David Maloney, writer Robert Banks Stewart, designers Christine Ruscoe and Roger Murray-Leach, as well as Hinchcliffe himself. Produced by Ed Stradling. Duration: 42'00" Now and Then A look back at the locations used in 1975 for the recording of this story, comparing and contrasting them to how they appear now, nearly thrirty years later. Narrated by Michael Sheard. Produced by Richard Bignell. Duration: 8'00" Oh Mummy: Sutekh's Story At last, the full untold story of Sutekh the Destroyer, last of the Osirians - and his career after Pyramids of Mars - in a very funny and eminently quotable comedy sketch written by and starring Rob Hammond and directed by Matt West. Gabriel Woolf once again provides the vocal talent as the voice of Sutekh. Made at zero-cost to the disc's budget, Oh Mummy was originally intended to be the disc's Easter Egg, but after an absolutely rapturous reception during a test screening at PanoptiCon 2003, it was quickly upgraded to full-feature status. If you've ever hankered to hear Sutekh saying "I bring Sutekh's gift of jelly to all human life", this is the feature you've been waiting for. Written by Rob Hammond. Produced by Matt West. Duration: 7'00" Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording. Duration: 10'00" Easter Egg Continuity Announcements (Original BBC1 Broadcast and 1994 BBC2 Repeat). Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'Oh Mummy' Additional Special Features Directing Who: Paddy Russell - A Life in Television Paddy Russell began her career as an actress but soon learned that stage managers were better paid. In this specially shot interview Paddy looks back over her career on the show and the four stories she directed. Produced by Paul Vanezis. Duration: 14'00" Available on Horror of Fang Rock. Region 1 Exclusives Howard Da Silva Intros Howard Da Silva syndicated Time-Life introductions and closings narrations. Produced by T.J. Lubinsky. (14'24" | 4:3 | 1978) Category:Additional Special Features Category:Commentary Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:Now and Then Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Series History Category:Spoofs & Sketches Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Bernard Archard Category:Robert Banks Stewart Category:Richard Bignell Category:Peter Copley Category:Rob Hammond Category:Philip Hinchcliffe Category:David Maloney Category:Roger Murray-Leach Category:Christine Ruscoe Category:Paddy Russell Category:Michael Sheard Category:Elisabeth Sladen Category:Ed Stradling Category:Paul Vanezis Category:Matt West Category:Martin Wiggins Category:Gabriel Woolf Category:Region 1 Exclusive Category:Howard Da Silva Intros Category:T.J. Lubinsky Category:TBC Category:Who's Who Category:Production Subtitles by Martin Wiggins Category:Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Produced by Richard Bignell Category:Commentary by Philip Hinchcliffe Category:Sound Effects Montage